1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for storage, transport and use of liquid chemicals such as photoresists, i.e., modified phenolic solution, and more particularly to a flexible, collapsible pouch-type container formed by sealing the sides and top of a pair of matched laminated sheets and closing the bottom by means of a connector assembly that includes a tube for filling and draining the pouch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of its almost chemically inert characteristic, glass has long been used for the storage, transport and use of may chemicals, including photoresist. The use of glass, however, introduces several problems. One is that glass must be carefully handled in order to prevent breakage. There must be storage space both for the unused and used glass containers, a problem that is substantially reduced when the container becomes essentially flat when empty.